Esle
Esle is the first planet orbiting Kelin, the secondary member of the [[Nova Kirbani System|'Nova Kirbani System']]. It is a scorching-hot, molten lava planet orbiting very close to its parent star. In-Game Description "The planet Esle orbits so closely to its star that a large amount of its surface has actually melted into bright red lava oceans. On top of that, half of its surface faces the sun permanently, making the dayside area of the planet severely inhospitable. Kerbals are not advised to take long walks outside if they do not want to end up with bad cases of sunburn or heat sickness. On the other hand, there’s plenty of solar power, and mission planners will never have to worry about their kerbals getting too cold on a mission here. Just make sure to bring your sunglasses with you." Physical Characteristics Esle is a large rocky planet bigger than Kerbin. It has significant geological activity, such as volcanism and possibly limited plate tectonics. Some of its masses of basalt appear to be influenced by the movements of plates or other internal geological effects. It is covered in many basalt continents. Some are the remnants of original terrain, while others are small islands made from volcanic activity. Most continents have dunes made from basalt sand. Esle's climate is determined by its tidal locking to Kelin. One side of Esle always faces its host star, while the other side faces into interplanetary space. The majority of Esle's lava lakes occur on the planet's hottest point, the middle of the near-side hemisphere (the substellar point). Since the lakes are slightly offset, they cause a difference in heat and create violent winds. These winds are proven by the substantial atmosphere - the basalt dunes. Despite the possible oxygen atmosphere, Esle is far too hellish for any forms of life. The atmosphere isn't thick enough for Kerbals to breathe. Plus, it is so hot on the surface any unfortunate Kerbal would quickly burn to death. Esle's lava oceans can incinerate all types of parts, vessels, and Kerbals, making splashdowns impossible. Any ship that intends to survive here must have a lot of thermal radiators and produce as little heat as possible. Atmosphere Esle's proximity to Kelin allows the star to slowly strip the atmosphere away. In fact Esle has a faint tail of particles streaming away from the planet, similar to comets tails. Esle's atmosphere is a result of the volcanic activity going on the surface. It's composed out of sodium, O2, O and silicon monoxide. There are also trace amounts of metals. Temperature differences between day- and nightside create 'winds' on the surface. Biomes * Midlands * Lowlands * Highlands * Lava * Shores Gallery Trivia * Esle's high temperature, high gravity, and near lack of atmosphere makes it one of the hardest places to land on in KSS. * Esle may have once been a more habitable world, and got pulled close to Kelin after Kelin's capture. * Judging from its proximity to Kelin, Esle could be considered an analogue of the proposed exoplanet Alpha Centauri Bb. Category:Planet Category:Exoplanet Category:Kelin System Category:Nova Kirbani System Category:X-Class Category:H-Grade Category:Sterile